Hurricane Clarissa
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: When Jaden's little sister Clarissa comes to the academy, things are never the same. Tensions rise and romance comes into play, but everything else becomes second-string, though, when Jaden falls prey to a mysterious illness that changes everything...


**Author's Note: Hello everybody! We're baaaaaaack! Did you miss us? Aki and I are back with a new story (we'll have LADA posted soon, don't murder us!) We have been planning this fanfic forever, but we haven't had much time to write it. Now we have the first chapter! (insert me singing the hallelujah chorus). And now to Aki-chama!**

**Kirara did a pretty good job of introducing this story, but she didn't mention Clarissa at all. Clarissa is Jaden's little sister, and she's totally kawaii! Sweet, funny, annoying (to Jaden), sneaky, devious, and easily smitten. And she's pretty, too! Look on our profile for a link to Kirara's deviantart account to see what she looks like. Now back to Kirara!**

**Well… yeah, that would about cover it. She's also a nag and a bit bubble-headed at times. Anyway, we don't own GX (no matter how much we would like that) and please don't flame! Comments are much appreciated though!**

Chapter One

**Jaden's POV:**

"Hey guys! I heard my little sister Clarissa is coming to school with us!" I said to Cyrus, after checking the messages on the cell phone Alexis gave me for Christmas.

"Where did you hear that from?" Hassleberry asked, in a slightly weirded-out tone.

"Yeah, where Jaden?" Typical Cyrus to get _way_ too worried about this stuff.

"Chill, Cy. I gave my mom my cell phone number and she called me. I almost wish I hadn't – I needed an aspirin after that one. She's always nagging me about taking my…" I forgot that I hadn't told them about the pills I have to take everyday. I really don't see what the point is. I don't even know what I have to take them for. It's a family joke that the disease is called 'Jaden-ism,' – symptoms are 'being like Jaden in any way,' but I think that's just because I was the first one of my three siblings (surprisingly, my older brother Ryan didn't get it, or if he did, it wasn't a strong enough dose for him to need pills) to get it, whatever it is. However, what's wrong with being like me?

"She's always nagging you about taking your what, Jaden?" Once again, Cyrus was panicking.

"Relax, it's nothing important." I didn't want to tell them if I didn't have to. I mean, come on, it's embarrassing!

"C'mon, the ship is arriving. Let's go greet her!" I was really ecstatic (learned that word trying to look up fiancé, which I _still _don't know the definition of). I was going to see my sister for the first time in three years! What will she be like? She used to be so much of a pushover, and really sweet. She also swore once that she would never nag me like Mom. I really hope she hasn't changed! Or at least, the no-nagging part.

We ran to the ship, grabbing practically anyone we saw. Hassleberry took a while to convince, but we got him, Alexis, and everyone else to come along too. Even Chazz came along for some reason. I wonder why?

"Why am I here?" he asked, with nothing but sarcasm.

"I was just wondering the same thing myself… why did you come along?" Probably for Alexis, I answered to myself, from the way he was staring at her.

------

**Clarissa's POV:**

"Hey girls, are you ready for Duel Academy?" I asked, as I prepared to leave the ship.

"Yeah, but this line is going to take forever," said one of the girls I talked to on the ship. They weren't really my friends, but I was bored.

"I know a faster way off," I sing-sang cheerily. "Watch this!" And without another word, I jumped off the ship and did a double back flip before landing on the deck.

"Gee, and I thought it was just her dueling that was good – the way she beat that duelist without a single scratch to her life points," said the other girl, to which the first girl replied.

"Yep, she definitely takes after her brother."

I wonder what they meant? Oh well, let's see if I can find Jaden! I started waving the minute I saw him, but I think he didn't recognize me. He hasn't changed a bit, but I sure have!

-----

Jaden's POV

"Hey, have either of you two seen my sister? Her name is Clarissa Yuki," I asked a random girl. After waiting ten minutes for her, I thought I might as well ask for help.

"Yeah, she jumped off the boat and onto the dock ten minutes ago. She really takes after you, Jaden," she said blushing. I have no clue why. "Hey, there she is waving at you. You'd better go."

"Well, bye then. Nice meeting you!" I was trying to be polite, even though this girl was a little weird.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine," she replied with a smile.

"Okay then… what was that about?" I asked. Alexis took one of the books she was carrying and hit herself on the head with it.

"Jaden, you really are clueless," she said, with a lot of exasperation (I learned that trying to look up fiancé too).

"She's right. Did you even notice that that girl liked you? Even if she just liked you because you are a weirdo, still. That was easy to notice!" said a familiar voice – one I swear pinky-promised that she wouldn't nag me like Mom ever.

"Clarissa!" I said, and gave her a big hug.

"Jaden… I… need… oxygen…." she choked out. I really need to be more careful of these things.

"Oh. Hehe. Sorry." She gasped for air, and then the yelling fest began.

"Gee, Jaden, you have more strength than you realize. You really need to control your strength. Oh, and Mom told me to make sure you were taking your… mrrph! Mmmph!" I covered her mouth just before she said 'pills'. I did _not_ want my friends to hear about that unless I absolutely had to tell them. And I mean life or death situation had to tell them.

"So, who are your friends?" she asked. I bet she wanted some friends. She didn't seem to have any. And now that I've met the fourteen-year-old Clarissa, I can sort of see why.

"Um… guys this is Clarissa. Clarissa – guys." Don't know why I didn't say their names, but it was funny how she thought I was pulling a trick on her.

"Nice try Jaden. I want to hear all their names."

"Okay. This is Cyrus Truesdale, Alexis Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry, Bastion Misawa, and Chazz Princeton," I said, then whispered in her ear, "Chazz isn't really my friend, but he came along too. I don't really know why. Probably because he's in love with Alexis and follows her around like a lovesick puppy dog every single second of every single day."

"Okay, but I don't see why Chazz isn't your friend. He seems nice." Okay, has my sister gone mad? _Chazz_ seeming _nice_?

"That's because he hasn't said anything yet," I whispered into her ear, which caused her to giggle a little bit.

------

"Okay, can someone explain what kind of mental disease my sister must have to think Chazz seems nice?" I asked my friends as Chazz walked out of sight.

"I'm thinking it's called a crush, Jaden," Alexis said, slapping me with one of her books. Ouch! Those things hurt!

"No way. That's just not possible. Chazz is… not the type girls get crushes on. At least, not my sister." That earned me another slap from Alexis. Ouch times two!

"Jaden, you're not her mom. She can have a crush on whoever she wants. Although I admit the idea of her with Chazz is a bit freaky." Finally! Someone else besides me realizes that Clarissa is going insane! But still…

"A _bit_ freaky?" I asked.

"Jaden, I'm right here!" Oops. Forgot about Clarissa.

"Sorry, Clarissa. But if you knew Chazz, you'd agree with me."

"And why would that be?" she asked with a gigantic smile. Ugh! Why does Clarissa have to be so impossible?

"UGH!" was all I could say, slamming my head into my hands. "Why are you such a *bleeping* idiot?"

"Ooh, a kitty!" Clarissa squealed, pointing to Pharaoh, who was sunning himself on the front lawn. "What a cutie!"

"Be careful. He's a little… temperamental," Alexis warned. "Now what was that about Chazz?"

Clarissa barely even heard her; she just bent down and picked up Pharaoh. "Oh, but it's so sweet." She rubbed his head, and he meowed. "He doesn't seem temperamental at all."

"Well, he is, so just… give him to me!" I quickly grabbed Pharaoh from Clarissa, and he scratched me across the face in retaliation.

"Now _that_ is a temperamental kitty," Clarissa giggled.

"Hello! Boy scratched by cat about to bleed to death here!"

Clarissa just giggled some more.

Bastion sighed. "I'll go get the nurse."

Author's Note: Okay, hope you liked it. Now, about something that's probably been on all of your minds…

**LADA.**

**Yes, we know that you're anxious to read the next chapter and find out the secret about Jaden! Believe me, we're anxious to see what you think too! But just like Rome wasn't built in a day, LADA Chapter Six wasn't written in a day either. We're working really hard, but there's a lot of pieces to fit together in the puzzle that is Chapter Six. So we will update. Until then, you'll just have to wait. (Sorry if that sounds mean, but we both have a ton of homework and other useless stuff this year).**


End file.
